A Trip to Techadon
A Trip to Techadon is an episode of Noah 10. Episode We see a machine-like planet. The camera zooms in to reveal a sign reading: "Welcome to Planet Techadon". There are many people resembling Inspector #13 walking around, most accompanied by a Techadon robot. "Attention, Techadon people." Announced a Techadon. The Techadon people looked at the announcer. "Today, we at the Ministry of Techadon will unveil our top secret new Techadon robot model. Dubbed Techadon 2.0." said the Announcer. The Announcer stepped back and there were three other Techadon people. They were carrying something under a cloak. They tore off the cloak and showed a giant, cooler looking Techadon robot. "Techadon 2.0 has all the powers of a regular Techadon robot, but is much stronger and more powerful. He also has a heat-sensor and has a new secret weapon." Said the Announcer. The crowd burst with applause. "And the first order for Techadon 2.0 is to have a test run. But against who?" The Announcer said. A crowd member raised his hand. "How about the Universal wonder, Noah Segurason?" He said. "So be it." Said the Announcer. They placed Techadon 2.0 into a pod. The pod launched into space and headed toward Earth. Back on Earth, Noah is running. "Running, running! La la la!" Noah sang. Suddenly, the pod crashed in front of Noah. Noah fell back. "What the fudge." Said Noah. The pod opened. Techadon 2.0 came out. "A Techadon? Only...it looks different." Said Noah. Techadon 2.0 threw a punch at Noah, but missed. Noah transformed. "Rath!" Noah roundhouse kicked Tech 2.0 and sent him flying. "Let me tell ya something, Techadon thingy! Rath can are is be the bestest warrior meow ever! Wow that did not sound right, even for Rath." Tech 2.0 charged at Noah and punched him in the tummy. Rath threw a punch, but Tech 2.0 dodged and shot a laser at Noah. Noah was sent through a couple buildings. There was a green flash, and out came... "Ultimate Rath!" Noah charged at Tech 2.0 and tackled him. He punched him repeatedly and picked him up by the head. Noah uppercut Tech 2.0 and sent him flying. Noah sonic roared at Tech 2.0 in mid-air. "HAVE YOU LEARNED NOW, MR. I-THINK-I'M-SO-COOL-BECAUSE-I'M-SHINY!?" Noah yelled. Techadon 2.0 got up and shot a giant laser at Noah. When the smoke cleared, Noah was gone. Noah was behind Tech 2.0. He drop kicked him and punched him in the face. Noah then viciously tore apart Techadon 2.0. "DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! RAAAAHHHH!" Noah got up and reverted back. Techadon 2.0 was in shreds. "Maybe I got a little carried away." Noah said. MEANWHILE ON TECHADON... The Techadon people were watching Noah's fight with Techadon 2.0 on a screen. "TECHADON 2.0!" The Techadon people screamed. BACK ON EARTH... "I think it's about time I payed the people of Techadon a visit. Their technology is more hurt than help." Said Noah. Noah went and got Ship. Ship morphed into spaceship mode and Noah climbed aboard. They flew out into space. Noah told Ship to head to Techadon. They finally arrived and landed. "Okay, Ship, you stay here. I need to do some stuff." Noah said. Noah walked across. All of the Techadons were just staring at him. "Can I have some service here?" Noah asked. The Announcer from before walked to Noah. "I am Minister 14. I see you destroyed my Techadon 2.0." Announcer Guy said. "Well, I have a complaint. It seems as though most of your creations seems to cause trouble rather than help at all." Said Noah. "Well, that's not our fault. Blame our customers." Said Minister 14. "But nobody bought your Techadon 2.0, right?" Noah said. "...Eh...correct." 14 answered. "So I must ask you to cease production on Techadon robots." Noah said. "Never! That's what most of our inventory is composed of!" 14 yelled. 14 grabbed a remote. He pressed a button and a Techadon showed up, only it was hollow. He pressed another button and a compartment opened on the Techadon. 14 jumped into him and was now in control. "If you want us to stop, you must make me." Said 14. Noah transformed. "Upgrade!" Noah tried to morph onto 14's Techadon, but he was electrocuted and fell off. "Huh!? How'd I--?" Noah said. "This model is Mechamorph proof." Said 14. 14 shot a finger beam at Noah. Noah had a hole in his chest, but he regenerated. He shot a laser at 14. 14 shot a laser to counter. 14 overpowered Noah and sent him flying. "Holy taco, what's going on with me?" Noah said to himself. Noah transformed. "Eye Guy!" Noah shot a laser from his front eye. 14 was pushed back, but he put up a shield. 14 turned the shield into an energy thingy and threw it at Noah. Noah got stuck and fell. Noah shot an ice beam, but 14 dodged and kicked him away. "Not even Eye Guy can beat that." Said Noah. Noah reverted back. "Goodbye." Said 14 Minister 14 prepared an energy sphere and aimed it at Noah. He shot it, but as the smoke cleared, Way Big popped out of the clouds. "Minister 14...meet Way Big!" Noah yelled. 14 shot lasers at Noah, but to no avail. Noah shot a cosmic ray and destroyed the Techadon armor. 14 was lying on the ground. Noah reverted back. "That's that." Noah boarded back on Ship and flew back to Earth. "Prepare production on Techadon 3.0." Ordered Minister 14. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Ship Aliens *Rath *Ultimate Rath *Upgrade *Eye Guy *Way Big Villains *Minister 14 *Techadon 2.0 Trivia *It is shown that many Techadons have numbers in their names. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes